Wait For Me
by X-Jazzlife-X
Summary: Jasper is away on tour for the military.While Bella is home in Washington she finds friendship in an unlikely person. When tragedy strikes, Jasper and Bella's world falls apart.Friends are lost and found. Will they be able to hold onto themselves? AH/AU
1. Part I Chapter I

_Hello readers! So, this shall be the third story from me and this one will be kind of emotional. Right off the bat I'm going to let you know that I have no experience in the military or with how it internally opperates. I really enjoy learning about the military and am quite fond of watching war movies. I get my knowledge and locations from those movies. So the family life part is totally made up by me.__ More importantly, this story is going to be a three parter with multiple chapters within each.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable. I just reserve the right to screw with the characters :P  
__**Song: Leaving On A Jet Plane - Chantel Kreviazuk** _

_ONWARD!_

**

* * *

**

**Wait For Me - Part I**

**JPOV**

It was the best and worst day of my life. Today was my seventh year anniversary with my long-term girlfriend, Bella. It was also the last night I would spend in her arms, in this country, in this reality. Most of my family was here, at the Going Away / Anniversary party Bella's more than a little over-the-top best friend, Alice, threw for us. She really had outdone herself, knowing just who to invite, she had made this a memorable night.

I sat at a table in the bar that Alice had rented for the night by myself just observing all my friends; Emmett, my best friend and gun partner was hitting on my cousin, Rosalie_, good luck with that one man, she's as cold as ice_; Peter, my other best friend and superior was chatting quietly in the corner with his wife, Charlotte, spending the last moments they could together; Marcus and Demitri were trying not to get each other drunk, a tough feat for those two; Ben Cheney, the youngest of our company who we all called Benny was being introduced by Bella to her other best friend, Angela, she had been wanting to set them up for a long time; Mike and Tyler, the platoon goof offs were having a hard time staying on their stools while they sat at the bar having yet another beer. _Sarg will have their balls in the morning_. Alice was dancing with Esme her mother, to the country music blasting through the jukebox in the corner. Renee and Charlie, Bella's parents were also standing on the dance floor trying not to laugh at the little pixie girl. I was going to miss everyone.

Bella wasn't paying attention to what she was doing with her hands when she was talking to the bartender because she knocked over a glass that almost landed right down the front of Carlisle's shirt. Carlisle Cullen was Emmett's father and one of the only qualified medics that could travel and stay on base. This tour he chose to stay on base. Bella turned a bright pink as she apologized. He had been like a father to me during the last tour he went out, he was like that to all the guys I suppose.

Everyone was in attendance and the party was getting underway. I hadn't noticed Bella sneak up behind me until it was too late. "Why are you sittin' here all by ur' lonesome, cowboy?" I laughed at her nickname for me and her failed attempt to copy my southern drawl. She snaked her arms around my waist and looked out at the crowd with me. "It really is sad that you have to leave again. Everyone was just getting settled in." We had moved to the remote Army Ranger's Base in Washington state three months ago, our whole family unit got up and moved with us. That meant all of the guy's family and Bella's as well.

"It won't be as long as the last time, just some on location training and a mission or two, I promise." We leaned in and met in the middle for a quick, but meaningful kiss. It wasn't until the flash of a camera and Alice's voice that brought us back to earth.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Everyone shouted at once. The first thing I noticed was Alice standing in front of us with a microphone. "I know this isn't how we usually do it but I wanted to shake things up a bit!" Everyone had moved to sit at tables scattered around the worn out dance floor. "I was thinking that I wanted to start a new tradition for nights like these but then realized that was stupid because you guys are leaving tomorrow to go to Somalia. Why would I want to make a tradition that meant my best friends were leaving to put themselves in danger...?" She had to stop for a second to compose herself. "What I'm trying to say, is that I wanted to make a night for the boys to remember while they are away, so they will always be thinking of us; wanting to get home as soon as possible." Everyone cheered at her statement. Bella squeezed the hand she was now holding. "So, right now, I want Bella and Jasper to lead us onto the dance floor with a song that has followed them around for a long time. Now I want it to mean something to everyone. After you two." She signaled us to get up just as the music started, the DJ taking over for the jukebox. _It was our song, kind of._

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standing hear outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn'  
The taxi's waiting he's blowin' it's horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

After the first verse people started coupling up. Peter and Charlotte. Ben and Angela. _They work fast. _Carlisle and Esme. _Didn't see that one coming._ Emmett and Rosalie. _Wow_. Bella sang quietly in my ear. I could hear her voice shaking. I tried my hardest to keep it together as well. We could break down after the party, together.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go _

I thought back to the first time we heard this song together:

_We had just moved into our own apartment in Fort Worth, Texas when I got the memo that the company was to be moving out a week from that day at O'Six Hundred for a short tour of duty. We had been together for exactly one year and six months. Ironically, this song came on the radio while we were standing in the empty kitchen. Bella had just stopped crying. She knew every word to the song and made me dance with her while she sang along. _

_Everyday for the next week she woke up to me singing that song to her. She would get a sad smile on her beautiful face and I usually a heated hour of limbs and passion before we had to get up and on with our days. So I started waking her up an hour earlier. _

_As the years passed we would smile whenever we heard it but never initiated it as 'our song'. It just held a sad smile._

Now that we were dancing to it once again it all clicked. Bella and I had been talking about marriage a lot lately. I had been wanting to propose for a while now but the news of our departure had pushed that to the back of my mind. I had the ring, I had the right date, I had the right girl, I also had the perfect song. _Now or never, Whitlock._

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you know they don't mean a thing_

I stepped away from Bella's embrace, searching in my pocket for the ever present black velvet bag I carried the ring around in. She was about to speak when I simply lowered myself onto one knee. Singing the lines of the song that meant the most to me and to Bella.

_Every place I go I'll think of you  
Every song I sing I sing for you  
When I get back i'll wear your wedding ring_

Realization flashed across her already damp eyes as more tears flowed to her cheeks. I stood up and wiped at her silly tears while I quietly sang the rest of the song to her.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go..._

I didn't care that everyone in the room could hear me singing or that they just witnessed that whole thing. All I cared about was the brown eyed girl staring back at me with my heart in her hand. I put myself out there for her hoping she was ready, 'cause if she wasn't, I was fucked.

As my heart was sinking she sang back the only words I wanted to hear.

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

Bella jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. We finished the dance as close as we could get in front of her parents. We both sang the rest of the song to each other.

_Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times I won't have to say:_

Much to our humour the rest of the group joined in singing the song and applauding what was now Bella and my engagement.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go..._

* * *

As much as that was our song, we had others. As a going away gift, Bella had bought me a cheap MP3 player to take with me. She didn't want me taking my Ipod and it getting ruined. It also gave her an excuse to upload only the songs that had meaning.

I was sitting on the plane listening to the music she chose. For the first time in a long time I really hated my job. Being in the military had taken a toll on everyone; Bella, my parent's, her parents and all of our friends. We all knew the risks but never chose to accept the fate that they really held, for fear of the truth. The truth being that any of us might not come home breathing.

Bella was strong. She grew up in the lifestyle, Charlie was a marine; he had some objection to his daughter dating a Ranger but got over that quickly when I started calling him a puddle pirate. It turned into a game and the game turned into a relationship. Bella was well aware of what she put on the line when she chose to be with me, God only knows what Renee had to say about it. She was always trying to talk Bella out of being my girlfriend because she didn't want her to live in the fear like she had. Charlie had been wounded on active duty and was releived because of it. Renee nearly lost it. _Or at least that's what Bella always said._

Bella knew, she was strong.

I was shuffling through the songs when the title of a file caught me off guard: **To: Jazz From: Bells** I hit play and hoped to God it was what I wanted it to be. Relief flooded through me as I heard her voice. _**"Hi, Jazz! I love you, Baby! I hope you found this while you were still on the flight, I know you like to sit alone when you fly. I thought you would enjoy having your corny country songs and my sappy love ones, just don't let the guys grill you about them. Now, I know that most guys take a picture or two of their girls with them but I thought I would one-up all those other chicks. I want to warn you now: if this device falls into the wrong hands it could mean ultimate embarrassment on both our parts. So don't fucking lose this. I have made a series of recordings for you. Some are short and sweet, the kinda stuff you listen to when you want to hear my voice. There is one that you must be very careful with, only listen to it when you are absolutely alone. You can thank me for it when you get home. And just to let you know how much of a creeper I am, because you will totally think I am after you have your alone time, I recorded a few of our conversations so i could always have your voice too. Just remember that I miss you and will always love you. Be safe."**_

I couldn't believe it. She had done all of that just for me. _She recorded some of our conversations. Wow. _The only thing I don't know is what she named the mystery recording. How was I supposed to know when it came on? I listened to a few of her commentaries, the last one is her making fun of me because she knew Sarg wouldn't let me take my cowboy boots with me. Not expecting what I heard next I quickly realized it was the mystery file. Or it was the beginning of it. I heard a beep and a bunch of rustling. Then I heard our voices. We had just had this conversation the night before. What sounded like a shower running and foot steps came next until the voice sounded again. _Holy fuck is this what I think it is?_ _"**Now, now, Jasper, be careful. Don't say I didn't warn you."**_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Last night while I was in the shower she had recorded herself getting off; narrating the whole fucking thing. Thanking God I was sitting alone, I glanced at the play time. _Fuck. Me. A whole hour and twenty minutes? What the hell did she..._ Then it all made sense. That's what she meant. Bella _was_ a creeper. At least she was my creeper. _A naughty fucking creeper_.

* * *

I sat in headquarters waiting to hear instructions on our latest mission. It would have been our third in the eight months we have been away for and the boys were getting restless. This mission was the going to be our last and most dangerous. We were supposed to be heading down into the heart of the city, the most dangerous part of town. It had been put off for two weeks now because Washington and all it's wisdom couldn't make up its mind.

Bella's recordings got me through some of the longest nights of my whole career. It turned out that the mystery track that was an hour and twenty minutes long just happened to be our love making the night before I left, after the party. _I really would have to thank her for that when I got home._

Through my thoughts I could hear Sarg talking and the boys moving around, getting up and leaving. "Come on, Whitlock, time to suit up! We got RECON!" Emmett shook me from the thoughts of my woman.

"Right, where are we going this time, I wasn't really paying attention." Emmett was my partner for everything: guns, back up, recon, training; we worked the best together and we traded off on chaulk leader every other mission. This time it was his turn.

"No shit, man, get your head out of your pants and into the game. Get your game face on, we are going into the Bukhara Market. I can't lose you now, this is going to be difficult as it is. I need you one hundred percent today." Even though he was my best friend and of equal rank, I had no problem when he went into Ranger mode. We had respect for each other in that sense; if we felt one was making a bad decision we didn't say anything at the time. But we made sure to talk about it afterward, because the only thing worse than breaking the chain of command was breaking the chain of command on Sarg's watch.

The rest of the crew was how they always were; the Volturi brothers, Marcus and Demitri always connected at the hip were loading amo into the 50 Cal. guns on the humvees, Newton and Crowley were still trying to give Benny tips on how to operate without getting shot. Their words went in one ear and out the other. _You and me both Benny_. "Just remember, shoot in the same direction everyone else is." Newton thought he was being funny, but really he was the stupid Son of a Bitch that would take the armor plate out of the back of his vest and replace it with Kevlar so he had a lighter load. "I don't know about you but I don't plan on getting shot in the back running away." _What a dumb shit._

"If you both don't stop raggin' on Benny, I'll shoot you both myself." I was dressed and ready by the time Newton had his rifle cleaned and together. He still had to pack up his amo and gear. _Mother fucker. We'll never get home at this rate. _"Also, if you don't hurry your ass up I'm going to blow up the amo locker with you in it. So hurry the fuck up!"

"Dude, calm the fuck down. You know Newton takes forever. We all want to get home too, Jazz." There was only two people in the world that called me that: Emmett and Bella. "I mean, bro, I got that hot thang' you call your cousin waiting for me! Shit, I don't even know how you two could be related, cause she is the best lookin' woman I've seen. Then there's you, the ugliest motherfucker I've ever seen!" If it was anyone else they would have hit the ground so fast there would be no time to even think, but, it was Emmett, I knew he would treat her right. _I could still tease him about it though._

_"OK men, time to move out. Overwatch, I repeat Overwatch. Let's get airborne." _The pilot's voice came out loud and clear through our coms. The mission code name meant it was go time. Loading into the humvees, three other chaulks that made up the ground convoy rolled out of base. My chaulk group seated ourselves in the Black Hawk helicopter to provide them air support. _This is it._

We were headed into the Bukhara Market in downtown Mogadishu. The goal was to scout the area, find our inside man Peter, who had been undercover as a tourist all day so he could locate the source so we could infiltrate the building an alleged war lord was to be hiding out. From the choppers we would fast rope onto the roof and move down, where the guys on the ground were to move up.

This _could_ have been our simplest of missions. But when something goes wrong, it goes really wrong. Fifteen minutes into the air the shit hit the fan. Twenty minutes into the air this became a battle for life and death.

One soldier was lost.

One soldier was dead.

And the convoy was way the fuck off course.

* * *

_Well, watcha think? A little different I know. The next bit will jump time so pay attention. Anything I write that has happened in the past will be in Italics. While I was writing this I left it really open ended so most of the loose ends will be tied in further chapters. **Muawahahaha.** That's one way to keep you interested :D_

_[Jazz]_


	2. Part I Chapter II

_YAY! It's the next chapter! Hope you don't get too emotional. The song that is featured in this is the soul inspiration for this whole project. So I hope no one gets sick of it because it will be repeated throughout part two as well.  
**Wait for Me -Theory of A Deadman**_

_ONWARD!_

* * *

_"Are you sure you can hang on? I'll call a cab if I have to."_

_"No, Jasper, you do not need to call a cab for me. I'm just dizzy from all the hugs. Now, if you do not get on that bike this instant, I will revoke your rights to going away sex."_

_"OK, woman. But, don't pretend like you don't miss it too."_

_Bella looked thoughtful for a second before I kicked the bike to life. We had just left the bar and I was pretty sure Bella was a little more than tipsy. I didn't want her falling off my motorcycle. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off to their own worlds where they would spend the time left with their loved ones before we left in the morning._

_I was also pretty sure Ben left with Angela hanging on his arm and Emmett left with Rosalie much the same way. **Didn't see that one coming**. Bella and I pulled our helmets on just as we saw Mike and Tyler staggering off into a cab. Bella climbed on after me and wrapped her arms around my waist. It was so familiar and comfortable, but I couldn't help letting my thoughts wander to the other things she will soon be wrapped around. I must have moaned out loud because I could feel Bella laughing. At a deserted intersection I took the opportunity while stopped, to throw both arms back in an attempt to tickle her legs. Bad idea. She overreacted and almost tipped both of us._

_A short twenty minutes later we were on the front porch, unlocking the door. Throwing the helmets in the closet, Bella made a b-line for the kitchen. This was one of our traditions: she popped a bag of popcorn, grabbed a couple bottles of water and yesterdays newspaper. I was double checking that everything was waiting in the hallway for me in the morning. To say that we had a routine for this kind of stuff would have been an understatement. Unfortunately, over the years I had to leave Bella for the long and short periods of time, we came up with our own ways of coping with the sadness. I had lost count of how many times we acted out this routine._

_Tonight would have to be extra special, considering I just proposed to her. "Why don't you go start the shower, I'll be in there in a minute." She pulled on my hair and kissed my cheek as she swatted me in the direction of the bathroom. She joined me a few minutes later. The shower was purely about both of us reaching some kind of release. And we did, twice._

_The rest of the night went as I knew it would. When we reached the bed it was slower, more about each other. Nothing was rushed, for all we cared, I wasn't going anywhere in the morning. In our little pocket of time together we were infinite. Never beginning and never ending._

_After we detangled ourselves from each other Bella pulled the popcorn and newspaper onto the bed. Hitting play on the remote for the stereo she turned on the last thing I was listening to: my country play list. This part was all Bella's idea. We had played this game the first time she slept over at my house. She rolled the automotive section of the newspaper for me and the entertainment section for herself. Placing the bowl between us, she grabs the first piece of popcorn waiting for me to do the same. "You shoot first." I had to hold back the rude comment that popped into my mind at her statement._

_"Are you ready?" Her answering nod was all I needed. Dropping the popcorn down the rolled up newspaper, I moved one end to my lips. Aiming up towards the ceiling I blew into the end and launched the piece of popcorn into the air. Like the pro she is, Bella caught the falling piece in her mouth. We missed more than we scored, but that was half the fun. Bella won by three pieces. She was always better at it than me._

_

* * *

_

What was supposed to be half an hour turned into all morning.

Peter has yet to make contact and many of us were wounded.

"Hang on man, you're gonna be fine. We're almost there, the convoy is just around the block!"

He was not going to be fine. We weren't anywhere near the convoy. It was all the fucking way across the the city.

I'm pretty sure he was paralyzed from the waist down and his femoral artery was severed. Marcus and Demetri were running with him on the stretcher.

We ran as long and as hard as we could. Our prior objective forgotten, we focused on getting our wounded to safety. If that meant running through the city, that's what we did. The rest of us provided cover fire while our friend was hanging onto his very life.

No one spoke. I found myself thinking back on the last night I spent with Bella. That's all we could do in times like these. I'd known and lost men before, under my watch none the less, but this was different. He was family.

Silent, open, dirt road stretched on before us, our boots kicking up dust; the noon time sun creating a haze that blinded us. The silence was comforting and jarring at the same time. My thoughts immediately went to Bella. I could almost hear her voice...

_

* * *

_

_Surrounded by popcorn, the play list had run out, and we were still lying in bed wearing only the sheets. Bella leaned over me to grab the remote for the stereo. "Whatcha' doin' darlin'?" I was curious because usually we just fell asleep or lately it's been us going for round five. She was really quiet, which made me a little anxious. _

_"I just have a few things I want you to hear." **Oh, shit**. "Don't freak out, it's nothing bad. Jeez. Just don't talk until I'm done because I want to get this all out there." With a nod of my head Bella breaks out into the most emotional speech that left us close to tears. "Today, when we were at the bar, I had some time to myself and I did some thinking. I was remembering the first time you had to leave. We had been together, what, seven months? I was freaking out, you were freaking out, we didn't know what to do with ourselves. Should we talk? Should we make out? Should we make love like it was the last time we would be that close? I was worried for you and you were worried about me. But most of all, you, in that little insecure head of yours thought I wouldn't wait for you."_

_"I never thou..."_

_"Shut up and let me finish. What did I tell you that night? I told you I would always wait for you, that no one could pull us apart. Not even a fucking country. That still stands. I know it's not the same as it used to be but, I think you still worry about that. I can't have you thinking about me when you are out in the field, your attention has to be one hundred percent on what you are doing. I can't lose you that way. I couldn't survive it. Not after how far we've come." She lazily pulls my mouth to hers, rolling over on the crunchy popcorn. She must have rolled on the remote as well because soft guitar filled the silence of our embrace. _

You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you..

_The truth in the words was staggering. This song meant something to Bella, if she felt the need to express her feelings this way, I sure as hell better listen. Bella always used writing and literature to express herself, whereas I used music. She was making a statement if this is how she was trying to get through to me._

I'm counting the days till I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you..

_This was more than I could ever ask for. _

But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive...

_All I could do was stare, Bella couldn't possibly know how many nerves she just hit with one song._

Knowing that you wait for me ever so patiently.

_"Jasper, I love you and will always be here waiting for you."_

No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
And it's never been easy to say but it's easier when I've gone away...

_She was so fucking right. She always was. _

Knowing that you wait for me ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having  
And it's everything I need from you  
Just knowing that you wait for me...

_"I love you too, baby."_

What I'd give? What I'd do?  
Knowing I'm not there for you makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give? What I'd do?  
Anything to get me home to you, this time I'll stay...

_Holding Bella was all I could do to keep it together._

And you wait for me ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you  
Just knowing that you wait for me.

_"Jasper..." We just sat in silence, together we calmed down enough to form words through the unshed tears. "You know, the one thing that always gets me the most?"_

_"What's that, darlin'?"_

_"I will really miss your hair."_

I was pulled from the memory by gunfire. We had to be at least two miles from the market, why would they attack now?

We all were running low on ammunition and energy. Marcus and Demitri had switched off a while ago. Our man was slipping. If we didn't reach a medic soon he might not make it.

"There! Two oclock, the building, move now and set up a perimeter we need to take cover. There are too many of them! Someone get on the radio and see if you can contact base or the chopper. MOVE!"

"Whitlock, we need the medic-pack, and I need your help!" Running off after the stretcher I get to work on his leg. There was too much blood. "Do we have any morphine? Maybe that will help." This fucker really was an idiot.

"No, you moron, the morphine will slow his heart rate down too much, it'll just kill him." I was not a registered medic but I had some skill in treating wounds. I had taken special training in medical, just so I had the knowledge. "I need a tourniquet tied above the wound; if we can slow the bleeding down I might be able to pinch the artery. Volturi, you guys come and hold him down, talk to him, I need someone over here holding the flashlight so I can see. Any news from base? Because if I can't stop the bleeding we don't have much time. Where are we anyway, do we know?"

Most of the guys had been working together for a long time. We all played our parts. The difference this time is that I have never seen them this shook up. I was usually the calm one, the eye of the storm. "Come on guys, I need answers! Do we have comm?!" The man that was lying under my hands started to convulse. "Shit, Marcus, hold his leg still, I've almost got it." He started to howl. "Fuck, he's conscience! Someone talk to him, distract him. I just need the clamp." The artery was slipping. If I lost it, the vein would retract higher up his leg, impossible to locate without causing unbearable pain. This is bad, my hands were shaking, my vision blurry.

"I'm losing his pulse, Jasper. Hurry the fuck up!"

"It's gone."

"What!? What's gone?"

"It slipped. The artery is probably somewhere near his pelvis bone by now. There's nothing else I can try." Marcus started doing chest compressions.

"What the fuck does that mean? Speak English, Whitlock, I don't know meddy talk."

"I LOST THE FUCKING ARTERY! IT SLIPPED OK? What do you want me to do, I'm not a doctor, I don't have the supplies here to sustain him, to keep him stable." Everyone was yelling at once. The quietest whisper caught all of our attentions.

"His pulse is gone. He's dead."

"NO! There has to be something else, breathe for him, fucking do something..." His words trailed off into a sob. It wasn't often we let each other see our breakdowns. Everyone except me shed a few tears. I was numb. Reaching up and closing his brown eyes my thoughts went straight to Bella.

* * *

_"Bella, what are you doing?" The silly girl was on the bathroom floor, wearing soaking wet pajamas. But it wasn't just water on the floor; her leg was smeared with blood. "Holy fuck, Bella, what did you do?" She was crying and laughing at the same time._

_"Bubbles and Bongo."_

_"Your fish cut you?" I quirked an eyebrow as I noticed the shattered glass on the floor. "Don't move, I'm going to put my boots on." Cleaning up the glass and water on floor I also noticed both of Bella's pet fish floating in the toilet bowl. Belly up. _

_"I went to feed them this morn..morning and they were both...dead! I was carrying the bowl in here to flush them when I tripped on the bath mat. The glass shattered and I have a gash on my leg from falling. Jazz! My fish are dead! I killed them, I know it. What did I do wrong?" She was crying now, no laughter left. I turned the water on in the shower so it could warm up._

_"Bella, let me look at your leg, I can clean it and bandage it as long as there is no glass in it, if there is we have to go to the hospital." She whimpered as a moved her leg into the light. It was a clean gash, about three inches long down the inside of her right leg. Her sobs had quieted but the tears were still falling. I scooped her up and sat her on the sink counter with her leg propped up. "This might hurt a little." She winced as I pulled a little at the edges looking for glass."It appears that you have nothing to worry about Miss Swan, there is nothing contaminating the cut." I put on her favorite accent, the false English doctor voice that always distracted her. My skill came in handy. A lot. She was always hurting herself; tripping over air. _

_The bleeding had slowed and was beginning to clot, making what I was about to do even more painful. "Bella, I have to clean it, but it's already started to close. Do you know what that means darlin'?" I brushed her hair away from her face to see pain, fear and determination._

_"Yeah, it has to be reopened. Just do it before I start freaking out." I reached into the cupboard and pulled out some cotton and the antiseptic. "No! Wait, never mind, do it. AH!" She was flailing her hands like a bird. I tried not to laugh but a chuckle slipped through. "Don't laugh at me! You know I don't like blood, hell, you're lucky I haven't passed out yet." She crossed her arms over her chest._

_"I know you're right darlin' but this would go a lot smoother if you had passed out." While she processed what I just said, I reached over to her leg and pulled on both sides of the gash. With a gasp, her hand came up and slapped my bare chest._

_"JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" This time I couldn't hold in the laughter. I clutched at my chest where a tiny hand print shaped red mark started forming. "Hey soldier, I'm wounded and bleeding, fix me before I tell Sarg of your negligence." I snapped to attention, going into Ranger mode._

_"Miss Swan! I see, I'm not the only tricksy one." Bella had the biggest smirk across her face as she handed me the cotton and squirted the antiseptic turning the white to a mint green. It stung a little for her. Although I never liked the smell of the mint that tried to cover up for the alcohol, it just made it worse. With a kiss on the forehead I helped her hop off the counter. "There, now get in the shower and don't let it come in contact with the direct spray. When you're done give me a shout and I will put the temporary stitches on so it will heal faster." She turned to get under the water and stopped. Looking in the direction of the fish she sniffled. "Hey, don't do it now. Wait till' you're done and we can say goodbye together." _

_"Thanks baby."_

_

* * *

_

There was only one person who could make me feel something, anything; she was on another continent.

"Hey, Jasper, they know you did everything you could, it's not your fault. There was nothing else you could have done, man."

In a flood of guilt, the numbness shattered and as if I was sucking up all the guilt of everyone in the room I snapped. "IT IS MY FAULT, _BECAUSE _I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE. It was my hand in his leg, my fingers holding the artery, and I let it slip!" There was silence. None of the guys had _ever_ seen me lose it. "He died because of me...what is his family going to do? This shouldn't have happened. Maybe if we had kept going, or if I had just left it alone..."

I was hysterical. "Jasper. Whitlock! SOLDIER! Get it together, it is NOT your fault that a soldier died today. Now, I may be old fashioned but it has always been an honour to die in battle. Better yet he died with all his men fighting for him. You need to accept that, and move on." Thank God, Demitri was there. His words sent be back to being numb. "Now, I think we should start moving now. Get him loaded back up. No one gets left behind."

"Wait! I just heard a few bits and pieces of a transmission. Something about Peter. he hasn't made contact yet and is nowhere near his objective location. They want us to meet up with the Humvee column. I didn't get where they want the rendezvous, it cracked up."

This was getting worse by the minute.

I love you Bella.

* * *

_That's all folks. I really mean that's all for Part I at least. Part II will be in Bella's POV. Remember: reviews are valued but not mandatory. It may be a little while till' that appears because I have been neglecting my first story **Redeemer. **You should check that out :D_

[Jazz]


	3. Part II Chapter III

_It's been far too long gang. I can just tell you that it is good to be writing again. I think I missed it. Well, this chapter is full to the brim: fluffiness and music. Unfortunately all the worries of the last chapter won't be uncovered for a little while yet. We are just starting to get into Bella's brain now. I know what you are thinking "we haven't even gotten into Jasper's that much..." Sorry. :D  
I don't own anything, all belongs to SM. I just reserve the right to scramble it to pieces.  
All the music shall be listed at the bottom...see you at the end._

_ONWARD!_

**

* * *

**

**Part II - ****BPOV**

Day: 0

Time since separation: 4h 53min

"Alice, it's only twelve o'clock! What am I supposed to do for the next seven months, twenty-nine days, nineteen hours and forty five minutes? You and Esme can only distract me with Lord of the Rings for so long. Is it possible that you have a time machine stored in that Gucci purse of yours? Or perhaps a Delorian?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, my purse isn't that big. Anyway, this is like the eight…hundredth time Jasper's gone away. You should be over that separation anxiety by now." Alice had a point.

Yes, Jasper has gone away on _many_ tours. Almost too many to even want to count. It was his job and I accepted that, but the time apart was getting harder and harder to bear. "I don't know what it is this time. I just have this bad feeling that something dreadful will happen this round. It almost seems because nothing has happened yet that it will now." I started fidgeting with the quilt I was under on the couch. This was the very first piece of furniture that Jasper and I bought together. It has traveled far and wide with us; we plan to keep it till the end of its life. Parting with it will be such sweet sorrow. My memory faded back to a time when I was under this very same quilt…

_Jasper had just got back from the base where he dropped his gear, I wasn't expecting him for another two days but they finished up ahead of schedule. I was curled up under my grandma's quilt on the soft brown leather couch, music playing smoothly in the background and the twentieth book I was reading in hand. I was so into it that I didn't hear the apartment door open and close. I didn't even hear the thumping and banging of his personals and boots coming off. Instead of coming right over to me, he went to the stereo and changed the song. It wasn't a jarring change of song but it was enough for me to notice. The deep voice of Jace Everett caught me off guard especially when I heard Jasper's equally bass voice singing along "…when you came in the air went out…" I didn't look around for him. "I wanna' do bad things to you." I knew where was. His breath on my neck solidified my suspicions, "I don't know what you done to me…"Reaching around, he grabbed my book, put the marker in and threw it in an unknown direction. "…I don't know who you think you are…" Wrapping his arms around my waist he settled in behind me against the arm of the couch and whispered in my ear. "…But before the night is through, I wanna' do bad things to you."_

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!"

"What?"

Alice and Esme's forms cleared in my vision. They were both wearing that 'I-just-caught-you-remembering-something-naughty' look on their faces. Noticing that I was wearing a stupid-ass grin myself, I wiped it off and replaced it with an annoyed one.

"Don't look at me like that Swan; I know you were just in Jasper Land. May I make a suggestion?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "You should save those for when we are gone, they should keep you company." She said it with a smirk. And I intended on beating it off her face with a pillow and she knew it. "No, Bella, don't even think about it!"

I took a wide swing and hit Alice right in the side of the head. Unfortunately, I let go of said pillow and hit Esme as well. We were thrust into an all out pillow fight: Esme got her revenge. By the end, almost two hours had passed and we were calmed down enough to not pee our pants.

"Oh my, look at the time! It's five o'clock, Bella could you put on the news for me?" What is it with older people and watching the news?

"Sure Esme, are you looking out for something important?" I flicked on Channel Five for my second mother and headed for the bathroom.

She snorted. "No, I just like to be aware of what's going on in our world." I finished my business and washed my hands wondering what to make for dinner and if Alice and Esme were going to stay when the screaming started. "OHMYGAWD BELLA HURRY UP! IT'S THE BOYS THEY ARE ON TV! OGMYGAWD IT'S JASPER!" That got my attention.

Esme was on the floor in front of the set and Alice was standing on the coffee table when I skidded around the corner. Low and behold in all his jarhead glory was my Jasper, talking to the news anchor. **'"So, Captain Whitlock, do you have any thoughts on what could change the game for the US Military during this tour?"** His hair was gone and replaced with nothingness.** "Sir, yes, I believe we have the skill to execute the missions put before us with ease. We don't have any new weaponry to work with but, my men have streamlined the use of what we do work with. Hopefully the tasks at hand are completed thoroughly and for the better of everyone. Sir." "Thank you Captain." **Damn, he was sexy in his uniform. The camera panned out to show all the men getting ready to board the military jet.

"I miss his hair already." I sat down on the couch with a huff. We listened to the anchor continue his commentary on where the convoy was headed, but couldn't give too much information due to 'national security'. Just as the weather woman was about to tell us about the heat wave approaching, Alice's phone chimed in her bag. She bounded across the room and after reading the text she started jumping around like she was on acid.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't get to tell you last night, I have a date!" She stopped jumping and was waiting for my response. Alice 'dated' a lot. She had a new boy almost every week and it always ended in a broken heart: his. "You should be so proud of me this is the first time we've made it to a fourth date." I had heard about this one before. He was a musician, tall, and a complete dork according to Jasper. Also, Alice hadn't slept with him yet.

"Alice, really? You know the longer you string this boy along the more it's going to hurt him." Esme was always the voice of reason.

"No, I think this time he's the real deal. And you, mummy dearest, might even know him. He's a Cullen." Both our jaws dropped in unison. Esme and I turned toward each other shook our heads.

The Cullens we an interesting family: all men, there were only three of them but that was enough to make the whole female population drop to her knees and worship the very ground they walked on. The father: Carlisle Cullen, Military doctor, Jasper's superior, and fuck-hot for an older man. The oldest son: Emmett Cullen, military captain, Jasper's best friend, and built like a tank. No pun intended. Lastly, the youngest son: Edward Cullen, singer and guitarist for his own two man band, elusive to the point that none of us other than Alice and Jasper actually know what he looks like, and now Alice is his date. Best of luck with that Mr. Cullen.

"I would love to stay and chat ladies, but I have to get ready. He is taking me out for Italian." Alice turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Whatever happened to getting ready here like you used to?" I used my best whiny voice to try and guilt her into staying with me.

It didn't work. The response I got was that of a door closing and the clack of her boots on the stairs. "Damn pixie." I got up muttering to myself and headed for the kitchen as my stomach grumbled.

_The song finished and we sat in silence just feeling the presence of each other. It started slow, just short kisses on the inside of my neck until Jasper had the straps of my top hanging down my shoulders. His hands were slowly everywhere; in my hair, under my shirt, across my stomach and all over my legs. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. I missed those lips, and so did he. I turned in his embrace so I was facing him and he moved down so his back was completely on the cushions. I settled between his legs and we just held each other, eventually succumbing to our needs for each other._

_It was late in the afternoon when he had gotten home. It was almost six o'clock when we untangled from each other and headed to the kitchen hunting for some dinner._

I shook my memories away, but not before I thought about what had happened on the counter in front of me.

_I was too happy to cook and Jazz was too tired, so we opted for delivery. "How does Chinese sound? I know wherever you were there wasn't anything local like that." Jasper had just returned from some obscure base in Alaska: the Denali Fort. _

"_Yeah, sounds good darlin' you pick for me." As I looked over the menu another song was played through the speakers. Jasper really did have a way with music. The guitar and fiddle of Big & Rich floated through the apartment. It took Jasper exactly two minuets to put all his gear away. With perfect timing I once again I heard his voice in my ear from behind. "Well, I'm a thoroughbred, that's what she said in the back of my truck bed as I was gettin' buzzed on suds out on some back country road. We where flying high, fine as wine, having ourselves a Big and Rich time. And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go." I missed the rest of the words because he spun me around and lifted me up onto the counter and showed me just how to really save a horse._

As I snapped out of my reverie I suddenly remembered Esme was still in the apartment. I started to look in the cupboards and refrigerator for anything I could throw together for dinner. "Did you want to stay for dinner Esme? I have everything for chicken caesar salad." I grabbed the lettuce and chicken from the fridge.

"I would love to stay Bella. So, do you know anything about this date Alice is going on?" she took a seat at the counter and poured the wine I had set out into the glasses.

"No. I only know that in all the years I've known Emmett and Carlisle, I've never met Edward. I just hope Alice knows what she is doing. A musician?" I tsked as I started the chicken. "Speaking of the Cullens, you and Dr. Carlisle we chatting it up last night." I lifted my eyebrows in her direction.

"Excuse me, Miss I-already-found-the-man-of-my-dreams, I'll have you know Carlisle asked me out for dinner next week and I plan on going." Esme and I had dinner and sipped our wine. She left sometime after nine o'clock leaving me to an empty apartment.

And so it begins…

* * *

Day: 61

"**I miss you darlin', hope you don't get lonely without me."**

"Babe, you're too late. I've started books, watched movies; I just don't know what to do with myself this time." I huffed into the phone and Jasper laughed at me.

"**Call Angela, do something with the girls, hell, call Rose for all it's worth. Just don't stay inside all the time. Try and tan that pale skin."**

"You know what happens when I go out in the sun…"

"_**From white to red, to white again. **_**I know, you will never reach my tanness" **In the background I could hear guys shouting for Jazz to hurry up, then his rather profane answer and most likely a rather rude hand gesture.

"I'll let you go, don't want the peasants to revolt. I love you."

"**I love you too, darlin'. And thanks for the MP3 player." **_S__mart ass._

**Click.**

We never say goodbye. It's too final. Instead, we just pretend that we are going to bed beside each other. Even when I know the only reason he has the time to call is because they are going out on duty.

I try not to think about it. It hurts too much think about.

* * *

Day: 65

"No, Alice I don't want to go out with you and Edward and Carlisle and Esme. Hello, fifth wheel!"

"**How are you going to meet him then?"**

"I don't know stop by the apartment and introduce him, throw a movie night and he 'accidentally' shows up, go clubbing, anything! Just not an awkward dinner thing."

"**Fine, you can bring Angela, I'll invite Rose and we can go see one of his shows. Does that sound fair?"**

"Yeah. I guess."

"**Great! So, you and Angela can meet me and Rose at my place for eight o'clock sharp. We need to make you two pretty for the show at eleven. Love ya' bye!"**

**Click. **

* * *

Day: 67

I was wearing three things I swore to my mother I would never wear all at the same time: red stiletto heels, a mini skirt, and a push-up bra. All which were evidence of Alice's 'getting pretty' routine. I was so uncomfortable I was making Angela twitchy beside me.

"Alice, how is this appropriate for where we are going? I'm not even trying to pick up guys! At least let me wear black skinny jeans or something. I look like…a hooker." I stepped out of the shoes and headed for Alice's bigger than Texas closet. As I was slipping out of the skirt and into the jeans I looked down and saw far too much cleavage peeking out of my blouse.

"It doesn't matter, just hurry up. Mr. Steamy-Musician-Cullen awaits!" Rose, another one of my close friends who just happens to be Jasper's cousin and a spitting image of him in the female form was tapping her toe at the door. I stepped into the hallway, slipped on my shoes and did a little twirl.

"Do you approve Alice?" She grabbed my wrist and made for the door. "I guess that's a yes."

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up at _The Stake Out _Bar. Apparently this is where the duo got their first gig, so they come back all the time to play for the regulars and locals. It was a dark place with tables and chairs scattered all over the worn out floors. The place was bustling already, but we were all able to sit together close to the stage; Alice was practically hyperventilating.

The sudden roar of the crowd brought my full attention to the stage that was still shrouded in darkness.

"_**I got up this mornin'!"**_

The abrasive yet soothing voice brought the crowd to silence from the darkness. The lights came on as the bluesy guitar riff followed his words.

"**Put on my shoes."**

The crowd erupted again and lowered as the guitar followed his words a second time.

"**Tied my shoes."  
**"**Went to the mirror"  
**"**But I combed my hair"  
**"**I made a move"  
**"**Know what to do"  
**"**Tried to break and run"**

Alice was glued to the singing guitar player. He wore faded, low slung jeans and a green plaid flannel shirt. His hair fell in his eyes the more he got into the music; it was amazing music.

"**Left and gone"  
**"**1964"  
**"**Walking down the street"  
**"**Knocking for my baby"  
**"**My baby come out"  
**"**And ask me who I am"  
**"**I say honey"  
**"**Honey don't you know your man?"  
**"**She said my man's been gone"  
**"**Since 1942"  
**"**I tell you Mr. Ugly"  
**"**He didn't look like you!"**

"**Thank you! That was 'Grown So Ugly', our next song is 'Act Nice and Gentle'." **He looked around at the audience and fixed on our group. **"Enjoy the show." **With a wink he started the next song.

They played a twelve song set. For the last song he introduced it with something along the lines of 'they don't usually finish with a slow one but tonight was special' so, when he started singing I was totally sucked in. The slow strumming of the guitar had me on the edge of my seat. Then, he started singing.

"**When I was 13. My mom said, 'Son, you're the one I adore"**

The lights were dim, all was quiet and there wasn't a dry seat in the house. So, when he started making his way off the stage while playing, the room became completely silent as he stopped. Right. In. Front. Of. Alice.

"**Now I'm old and wise. When I see your eyes, you're the one I adore.**

Never once did he take his eyes off of Alice.

"**Will you be true? Till' life is up. Be the one I adore, oh. You're the one I adore.**

As the last cords of the song echoed through the room the audience heaved a sigh of appreciation and gushed applause for the duo. Cat calls and whistles rang out clear as the standing ovation brought the sea of people to their feet. Thank-yous were given from his spot off-stage and one last thank you was given by the drummer, who I hadn't the slightest idea what his name was.

After all the frenzy and hysteria was over with, the singer and quitarist made his way to where we were standing by the bar and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, did you like the show?"

Holy mother of all that is holy, **this** is Edward Cullen?

* * *

_YAY! We finally got to meet Edward! Don't worry kiddies, Bella is not cheater...she can look but not touch. Teehee. Here is the list of songs **in **the chapter:  
_Bad Things - Jace Everette_  
_Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy - Big & Rich  
_The Show:  
_Grown So Ugly - The Black Keys  
You're the One - The Black Keys  
_I have adopted **The Black Keys** as Edwards music because it just fits. I would have provided you all with some samples of these songs from Youtube, but they didn't have much on their channel. I'm sure you could find them somewhere if you tried hard. Just so I can make this an epic author's note I will now include the whole show list, as these are some of my favorite Keys songs, enjoy._

Grown So Ugly  
Act Nice and Gentle  
I Got Mine  
Stack Shot Billy  
The Lengths  
I'll Be Your Man  
If You See Me  
No Trust  
Psychotic Girl  
Set You Free  
When the Lights Go Out  
You're the One

_There you go! You know what to do, reveiws are welcomed but not mandatory...  
[Jazz]_


	4. Part II Chapter IV

_Hello and welcome back! I hope I haven't discouraged any readers in my lateness...apologies. As any author can relate, sometimes real life gets in the way and kicks your ass. So, I won't hold you up any longer..._

_ONWARD!_

* * *

Day: 81

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, did you like the show?"

He thrust out his hand to Rose first, then Angela and finally me. It took me that long to recover from his appearance and to make a complete fool of myself. "Bella, Bella Swan, yes, the show was…unbelievably amazing! I mean the music was just…wow. All the songs are so raw and earthy. Jazz would have loved to have seen this show. And that last song, so simple but perfect. I'll stop talking now." Everyone was laughing at me.

On stage he was handsomely beautiful, but up close and personal was ten times better. His hair was unkempt, his shirt was wrinkled, his pants hung low on his hips exposing his boxers and his boots were untied. I guess I was so caught up in the music I wasn't paying attention to anything else.

He was still out of breath as he threw an arm over Alice's shoulders. "Yeah, we get that a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed the music, being around for as long as we have it's built up a fan base. And believe me when I say 'fan base' I mean a group of screaming girls that have no idea what music really is."

Alice was being Alice and couldn't stand still, Edward's arm not doing a thing to stop her. "Okay, now everybody knows each other, let's get out of here!" She spun around and tried to drag Edward towards the door.

"They're going with us, right?" He looked from us to Alice then back to us with a questioning look on his face. "You think the night is over? It's just getting started."

Like that night two weeks ago and almost every available moment, Alice dragged me out to some club. We were sitting in a round booth trying to converse over the thudding of the club music. Edward sat with Alice in his lap and Rose, Angela and I were arguing over which version of the song that was playing was better.

"Clearly Beyonce's version is much better suited to females!" Angela was pro 'B'.

"No! 50 Cent did it first! He is the original and Beyonce just carbon copied it." Rose was pro 'Fidy Cent'.

"I personally don't like either version so maybe we could talk about something else!" I threw my hands up in frustration at my two friends. Edward's laugh could be heard over the music.

"I agree with Bella!" He raised his bottle in the air for a toast, "To enduring bad music!"

I laughed, "Amen!" Rose raised her glass with a scowl. Angela just shook her head.

"To making great music!" Alice shouted as she looked at Edward and he smiled back at her. I felt like I was intruding so I clinked their glasses and chugged the rest of my drink.

The night continued with dancing and more drinking. When we were ready to leave Alice almost exploded, "Oh, Bella! I was supposed to stay the night! I totally forgot." She was slurring and hanging off of Edward.

"You can still come over, bring Edward. I have the spare room, you guys can crash there." I was no better than Alice. She started to bounce but almost fell over. Edward grabbed her and held her up.

"Really? That would be great! Then you won't be so alone. Edward do you mind going to Bella's?" I brushed off her blatant jab at Jasper's absence and looked to Edward. It was up to him if he felt comfortable enough to stay the night.

"I don't mind. Then I know that you girls got home safe." He wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and moved in the direction of the cab.

**Day: 82**

I was the first to wake up and get moving. I had a bit of a headache but knew that Alice's would be worse. She always was. I stuck to our morning rituals; after leaving the painkillers on the counter beside a couple of bottles of water I started on breakfast. Alice liked a heavy meal after a night of drinking, so I rifled through cupboards looking for the ingredients needed for homemade pancakes.

As I was measuring the flour, doubling the amount I would usually make, Edward emerged from the guest room door. Clad in only his boxers and last nights tee shirt he walked slowly over to the kitchen. Seeing him look comfortable enough to walk around like that made me think of Jasper. It made me think of him walking around our space in even less than that.

I was sprung from my thoughts when Edward suddenly disappeared.

The room was filled with humorous laughter, "What the hell did I just trip over?" I walked around the island to find Edward sprawled out on his stomach behind the couch.

"Oh, be careful, don't move!" I rushed over still laughing and inspected what helped Edward meet the floor.

"Why can't I move?"

"It's a rifle, the firing pins are out but I don't like risking it." I untangled his feet and he sat up.

"I tripped over a rifle? What the hell is it doing in the middle of the living room?" His eyebrows were nearly lost as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's Jasper's, when he goes on tour he makes me leave it out just in case someone should break in; his reasoning is that I could scare away any intruders just by pulling it out."

Edward relaxed, "Do you even know how to shoot it?" I went on the defensive. Edward and I had spent some time together with Alice so I knew he was just curious. We never talked about me, because talking about me meant talking about Jasper and Edward never brought him up. Other than that we got along great. He was easy to be around.

"Of course I do!" I zipped the bag up with a little too much force. "My fiancé is an Army Ranger and my father was a Marine, of course I know how to _fire_ it." I didn't say anymore as I pushed the case back under the couch.

Edward was quiet as I went back to my pancake mix. We had a silent understanding of each other. I found that I could talk to Edward about lots of things and he wasn't judgmental or pushy. He let me go at my own pace. I was never sure of what he was thinking though, so when he surprised me with his admission I didn't know what to say, "Jasper just worries about you. So does Emmett, he loves you like a sister. And I can't help but think of you like that as well." I said nothing.

He walked around into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. "From all the time Emmett spends with Jasper, I tend to pick up on a few things. Like for instance, Jasper's favorite thing in pancakes is chocolate chips." Edward placed the bag of chocolate beside the batter bowl. "I was also warned that if I was ever to taste your pancakes to be careful because I would most likely fall in love with you. Those were Emmett's words. Which happened to be followed by a threat of bodily harm from Jasper." There was mirth written all over his features, but it soon turned serious when he saw my pained expression, "He always talked about you, almost non stop. Why do you never talk about him? You shy away from even the mention of him."

I added the sweet chocolate chips to half the batter leaving the other half for Alice to dress with her usual: fresh berries. I took my time while making the round breakfast food. I made sure each one was the exact same size; each one was perfectly golden brown. When the plain batter was done, I started with the chocolate chip. Every mix of the spoon in the bowl, every measure of the batter, every bubble that floated to the top as the pancake browned on the other side reminded me of how much I missed Jasper. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as I heard the bathroom door open and close. Alice was awake. The smell of the pancakes must have woke her. I tried to get rid of the guilty tears before they were caught by Alice or Edward; his words ringing in my ears as I flipped the pancakes. 'You shy away from even the mention of him...'

I peeked up from my task to locate the two house guests. I spotted them right in front of their door; Alice was on her toes trying to reach Edward's face with her lips. I looked away before I could see anymore. Witnessing their display of affection made a few more fat tears escape. I suddenly realized I still had pancakes in front of me and quickly removed them from the heat. They were a little darker than the rest but I could just say it's the melted chocolate if anyone questioned them.

_I woke up with two strong arms wrapped around my middle._

_I was also naked._

_For about a minute and a half I couldn't figure out where I was. Then it hit me: I was in Jasper Whitlock's bed with **his** arms around **my** naked body._

_Just thinking about what transpired last night made me blush. We had been dating for seven months and Jasper had to leave for a six week training course. In South America. Who the hell goes to South America for **training**? It was the first time he was to leave. For that whole seven months we waited. And when I say we waited, **we waited**. But Jasper was always okay with it. He never pushed me for anything more than hot and heavy make out sessions in which he only ever made it to second base. It always amazed me how much he cared even in the beginning._

_So when the plane landed on base I was there, waiting. The look of pure joy that crossed his beautiful face when he saw me will forever live in my dreams; the look of pure ecstasy on his face the first time we made love also lived in my dreams. The wet kind. As soon as I saw him I knew; I knew that I was ready. My mind and my heart were in sync with each other; finally on the same page. I knew I loved this man and wanted to show him by giving myself to him completely._

_I didn't say anything to him at first; I couldn't put the right words together that didn't involve different combinations of I** want you to fuck me senseless**._

_Just before I was getting ready to leave I turned around and told him I didn't want to go home after not seeing him for so long. We had had sleepovers all the time, they just never involved sex. Until now._

_Jasper finished in the bathroom and walked into the room like he always did before he left. For some reason I thought that the little things like a nightly routine would change after such a long time separated but they didn't. He threw his dirty laundry into the basket and climbed into bed with a contented sigh, relishing in the home comfort. He pulled me close and told me again how much he missed me when he was gone._

_"I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep that first night. The bunks were so uncomfortable and Emmett snores like a bear. I just wanted to be back here so badly."_

_His quiet words fuelled my determination. With every 'I missed you' and 'I love you' I got more and more impatient for it. This wasn't my first time around the block, I knew what I was doing but first time jitters crept into the back of my mind._

_They were soon thwarted by his blessed mouth. His lips and tongue moved down my neck to the hemline of a rather racy piece of negligee that Alice had picked out for me. I had never had the chance to wear it before now._

_"Miss Swan, what do we have here? Is this anyway to dress for a sleepover? I think you're asking for it."_

_That was it. My queue for 'now or never'._

_"Jazz, I am asking for it. As soon as I saw you get off that plane I knew. I'm done waiting or whatever the fuck we were doing because I love you and I missed you and I don't think hugs and kisses are going to be enough for me anymore. I need to be close to you. Can you be that close to me?"_

I absentmindedly grabbed the plates from the shelf, I placed butter and syrup on the table and I brought all the pancakes to the table in silence.

Alice must have thought I was still rough from last night. Edward must think he offended me. They started talking but all I registered was uninteresting mumbles. Instead I returned back to that morning...

_Lying in his arms was the best place on earth. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be. I didn't want to move just in case I woke him, but I had to see his face; had to know that this was real and not just another dream._

_Once I finally made it around to face him, not an easy task, I just stared. I memorized every new change in his body: the larger muscles of his arms, the greater prominence of his abs, and even the lack of his blond curls. His hair was always what I missed the most. Especially now, my fantasies always included my hands running through and pulling on his long hair. Now, there was nothing._

_The most subtle but noticeable change was in the features of his face. Jasper looked a little older, a little more stressed. Even in his peaceful slumber, something troubled him._

"Bella! Aren't you going to eat?" Alice was yelling at me. She didn't want to yell, but she did.

"Ah, yeah, I was just, I zoned out, sorry." She didn't get it, but Edward did. He caused it. I took a big bite of the chocolate chip pancake on my plate and chewed. It didn't have any taste. Not when Jasper wasn't here to eat them with me.

Back to a normal voice level Alice included me in the conversation, "So, what should we do today? There's this great new plaza with every kind of store you could think of! There are book stores, music stores and of course clothing stores. We could hang out till lunch."

"Yeah, there's this great pub style place just a block away, Nicky's is what I believe it's called. I have to meet Patrick later this afternoon so..." Edward looked from me to Alice and back again.

"Sounds great! I want to go home and shower but I could swing back to get you. What do you think Bells? Is it a date?" Alice was all excited now; the pain of her hangover long forgotten with the thought of some retail therapy.

"No, you two go. I don't want to be a third wheel. And we were just at Nicky's awhile ago for the anniversary party and the going...away...party..." _Please don't make me go Alice, please don't make me go. _

Much to my surprise it wasn't Alice that protested. It was Edward. "One, you are Alice's friend and practically a member of my family. Two, for that reason you are not a third wheel Bella. And three, what does the location of a party have to do with it? I've been there tons of times; it's always been good food."

Alice's jaw was sitting on the table and Edward was staring me down.

He wanted to know why my world stopped turning when Jasper was away. He wanted to know why talking about him like he didn't exist anymore was the worst pain imaginable. He wanted to know. And I would tell him. I didn't have to worry about Alice, she already knew this stuff. That's why she never said anything unless it got really bad.

"You want to know why I never talk about him?"

Alice closed her mouth and was just about to speak but Edward cut her off, "Yes, Bella, I want to know. Shit, Emmett talks more about Jasper than you do."

"Yes, yes he does and I know that. Emmett almost sees Jasper more than I do. He's there when I am not. Look, Edward, you of all people should know how it feels: Emmett and Carlisle always leaving for long periods of time. Does that not make you sad? Do you not worry about their safety?"

"Of course I worry. I miss my brother all the time, but I take pride in telling someone that he can't be here right now because he's fighting for his country." Edward wasn't getting it. And I didn't know how to put this feeling into words.

"Ugh! It's so hard to explain! When Jasper is gone 'we' no longer exist," I even used the little air quotes. "It's like I'm not me without him; talking about him feels like I'm telling a story from another life, from someone else's life. And it hurts. You cannot imagine this feeling; it's like this gash in my soul gets bigger each time he goes away. The only way to keep it closed is to not mention it at all. I live in my mind, in my memories. That's the only time I pull on the loose threads. So, going to the restaurant where he proposed and eating his favorite breakfast food don't qualify for my list of objectives today."

I was crying all over the place and probably had snot dripping everywhere but I didn't care. Alice was crying too. She had moved over to sit beside me and grabbed my hands.

Edward didn't say anything. I took that as a point to continue.

"So, Edward, you don't know me very well yet, and that's not because of the short time we have spent together. I am not ashamed to say that I'm not the same person without Jasper; so if you can deal with the fact that I _don't _talk about him, I'd really like to be your friend and to get to know you because you are perfect for Alice and are a genuine person. And I hope that you stay long enough to get to know the real me because this fragment of a person will not be whole until Jasper returns."

Alice hugged me and I latched on in return. We were interrupted by the chiming of her phone, "Shit. It's mom, she needs me to meet a client." Edward still hadn't said anything and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, I have to go. Did you want me to ask Esme to go for me? I could stay if you want me to?" I could see in her eyes she really wanted to stay but I couldn't do that to her or Esme. Their interior design company was just lifting off.

"No, Alice, you go work. I'll be fine; I always am. It's just a bad day that's all." She was already up and gathering her things. She walked out the door after putting her boots on, forgetting one important thing: Edward. Two seconds later the door flew open.

"Holy fuck I forgot Edward! Did you want a ride home?" She had to go and Edward's lack of response was wasting time.

"I'll take him home Alice, its okay, you go."

She gave me that 'are you kidding me?' look. "You sure?"

"Positive. Now get out of here!" I got up to close the door after her, but before she could leave she gave me another tight hug. As I returned to the kitchen expecting the mute to still be sitting there, he was not where I left him. I think I panicked a little. _Where the hell could he have gone?_

I stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen until Edward emerged from the hallway dressed and as fresh as one could after staying the night at someone else's place. _Of course! The bathroom you idiot! _I internally smacked myself for being so stupid.

"It's okay you don't have to drive me home, I can call a cab or walk. It's no big deal." He was pulling at his hair and looked so uncomfortable it almost made me laugh.

"You're going to walk? Do you even know how to get to your house from here?"

"Of course I do. But…"

"You're not walking home…you're running from me." I moved towards my room; the room I share with Jasper. A hand on my arm stopped me.

"Bella, I'm not running. And you're right I don't know how bad it must be for you when the person you love has to leave, but I do know a part of it. Um, every time Emmett would leave I couldn't stand being alone in the house because half the time Dad would go with him and the other half he would stay on base for night after night. I would go to Patrick's or some other friends place and crash. That's really why you never saw me. When they were home we'd get into arguments over it about where I'd been. So don't worry about having problems being yourself. The difference between the two of us is that you make the most of the time when they are home, I don't."

Okay, Edward just admitted that he couldn't stand it when they left. What did that have to do with me?

"I don't have anything to do until this afternoon and I actually don't want to go home. Not when there's nobody there. Do you mind if I hang out here?"

I get it; this is his way of asking me to be his friend. "Well, friendship accepted. I have to warn you though; once we're friends you'll never get rid of me."

He just smiled, "I hope so because I don't plan on getting rid of _anyone_ anytime soon."

* * *

Three hours, two six packs and a whole pizza later we were slaving over his lyrics trying to tweak them into perfection.

I was hesitant to let Edward use Jasper's guitar when he asked but gave in after he promised to be gentle with it.

"So, I've got a few songs that I've been working on myself. Patrick doesn't know about these but, if I ever do pitch them to him they have to be real good."

Edward played through a few of the completed songs for me. It was amazing having this marvelous musician right here in my living room. I enjoyed every single one of them. "Talent. That's all I have to say; these are so good, they're too good. What are you working on currently? What other songs are you and Patrick cooking up?"

He smirked to one side, "This one is going to sound funny because the sound can only be achieved with an electric guitar and an amp set to special levels. It's really different from our older stuff. I only have the first verse down and set, so here goes."

Edward strummed the intro and started singing. It was this really high falsetto voice that was so terrible it was good.

**Let me be your everlasting light**

**Your sun when there is none**

**I'm a shepherd for you**

**And I'll guide you through**

**Let me be your everlasting light**

I rolled over clutching my sides while I laughed.

"What are you laughing at? That was not supposed to be funny."

I laughed even harder at the serious expression that crossed his features. "That…voice…! It was…so high! I didn't think…you had it…in you!" Edward started laughing with me.

It felt so good just to let go and enjoy myself. This was a turning point for me; I realized I _could_ operate without Jasper. Life didn't stop, the sun still set at the end of the day and the sun still rose in the morning. Instead of dreading the days ahead spent alone, I should be grateful for the shortening of time until I could see him again. This great epiphany brought tears of solace to my eyes. Luckily they could be hidden behind the guise of my laughter.

Edward was like a blessing in disguise. He would be my shepherd. He didn't know it yet, but he would become a very remarkable part of our little family unit; he would leave the best kind of impression on all of our hearts. And he _was_ perfect for Alice. Just the few months they've been seeing each other has made a difference in her. Edward made her happy, and that made me happy. The bonus in the situation was that I found a great friend in him as well.

He left shortly after our hysterics died down claiming that the walk to Patrick's house wasn't too far. He thanked me for the help and the place to crash. I told him that he was always welcome here; Edward didn't believe me, I could tell, but he would just have to realize it for himself.

I placed Jasper's guitar back in its case and stowed it away carefully. I still had to clean up the mess from breakfast in the kitchen when the phone rang. I shuffled across the linoleum to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi! How was the rest of you day? Are you alright? I really did want to stay but, duty called. Did Edward get home? I mean, he was a little shocked at your outburst; where did that come from anyway?"

"Hi Alice."

"Well?"

"Okay, okay, _he_ asked me why I never talked about Jasper and it kind of hit a nerve. After you left he tried refusing a ride, but eventually we hashed thing out and he stayed until he had to meet Patrick. We ordered pizza. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you Bella, and we _will_ be talking about this tomorrow when I see you."

"Fine, see you then."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and appraised the messy kitchen. _It's going to be a long night…_I let my thoughts wander to a mess very similar to this one…

_His eyes started to flutter open and I felt the smile spread across my face._

_"Good mornin' darlin'." His voice was rough with sleep. I loved this part of waking up with him, he was so adorable in the morning._

_"Morning, did I wake you? I tried not to."_

_"It doesn't matter, I'm awake and you're here." His lips met mine and I was consumed. Sometime considerably later he spoke again, "Thank you, Bella, for waiting for me. And for your love and patience. But you know, now that we've started, you're not going to want to stop."_

_"Is that right Mr. Whitlock?"_

_"Hey, that's Sargent Whitlock to you miss."_

_That lead to a tickle fight which Jasper won and while trying to defend myself I started a pillow fight. After he called uncle we lay in silence, just soaking up each other's company, thankful that we are no longer alone; no longer without each other. Suddenly Jasper jumped up, threw on a pair of shorts and ran out of our bedroom. He skidded back in, out of breath, "Don't. Get. Out. Of. Bed."_

_I delivered him a stout salute and he ran off again. From the open door of the room I could hear pots banging in the kitchen, curse words from Jasper and the distinct sound of the gas burner ignighting._

_Jasper had made breakfast; actually he **tried** to make breakfast. After staying in bed for half an hour i couldn't take it any longer, I had to pee. I grabbed Jasper's tshirt and headed out the door. I pulled the neck up over my head so I couldn't see what he was making._

_"I gave you an order. What do you think you're doing Swan?" He wasn't serious, but as I went around the corner I may have shook my hips a little._

_When I rounded the corner a second time on my way back into the living room, I didn't hide this time._

_I think I should have._

_Jasper had tried to make pancakes. There was batter **everywhere**. All over the counters, spilling out of the bowl, dripping off the spoons and covering the cooktop. Underneith the batter was a layer of flour, which also covered most of Jasper's body. I could have freaked out, I could have yelled, lost it, blown a gasket, but I was just so happy to have him back in the apartment that I couldn't summon the energy needed to be angry. Instead, I joined him in making the mess bigger._

_When all the batter was gone, in the pan to be cooked or on some surface of the kitchen, we sat down and ate every one of those pancakes._

* * *

This is just the beginning for those two...The song featured by Edward is **Everlasting Light by The Black Keys** off of their latest album **Brothers**. Shameless pimping I know...I just can't help myself sometimes.  
Till' next time...leave some words :)

Jazz


	5. Part II Chapter V

_Yay! Finally another chapter!  
I don't own anything. All belongs to SM, I just reserve the right to mess with her characters._

_ONWARD!  
_

* * *

**Day: 83**

Much to my relief, I slept through the whole night. It wasn't the restful kind of sleep though; it was a dead sleep. I woke up and didn't even feel like I had gone to bed. But I hadn't dreamed and that was good enough for me.

Alice was supposed to come over this morning. I'm sure she will be wondering what happened after she left. Now, I know Alice isn't really the jealous type and she knows I love Jasper and would never do anything to hurt him, but I think she sounded a little worried on the phone. We would talk it out though.

I was currently curled up in bed reading and munching on a bagel when the buzzer phone rang. I got up and answered wondering who it could be because Alice wasn't supposed to be here until ten o'clock. It was only quarter after eight and she would have let herself in like usual.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, this is Michael at the lobby desk. There is a man here that says he has something very important that he needs to speak to you about and that it's an emergency. He seems very on edge, shall I let him up?"

That scared the crap out of me.

"Yes! Right away, let him through."

I waited for the inevitable knock to sound on the door. I had always known this day might come, but never in a million years had it ever been something I would stand aside for. He was coming to tell me that Jasper was dead. I knew it. That bad feeling I had the day he left suddenly filled my soul.

Three loud knocks made me flinch before I moved forward and unlocked the door.

But, it wasn't a soldier in uniform coming to tell me that my life was over. It was just Edward.

"What the hell?"

"Bella, I need your help." He was panting and sweaty, wearing a pair of running shorts and a hoodie. I let him in.

"Screw that! I think you might need to restart my heart. Why couldn't you just tell the desk your name? He called me up here saying that a man wanted to tell me something important and that it was an emergency!" Edward shook his head.

"This _is_ important! And I didn't have a good feeling about that guy, he looked at me funny."

"Oh my god, Edward, I fucking thought Jasper was dead! Do you know what that could do to a person? And now you're standing here worried about that way he looked at you?"

His face turned shocked and then he realized his mistake. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I never thought about that, are you okay? I mean...I'm sorry."

I stormed into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. I knew Edward would follow me in because in a lot of ways he was like Alice, and Alice would make herself at home in any situation.

"Okay, I know I scared you, but I'm worried about something too. Can you help me?" Edward had genuine concern written all over his body language; he didn't sit down and he was pacing a bit.

After taking a few breaths I asked with a shaky voice, "Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes and no. That is a bit off topic through... Bella, will you please help me?"

"Yes, I'll help, shoot."

"I can't find Alice."

"What? Why didn't you just say that in the first place? She's like my 'effing sister and you wait till now to say something! Did you honestly believe I wouldn't help you find her?" I was livid. I jumped up and ran into my bedroom, grabbing clothes from drawers and throwing them onto the bed. I ran back to the door, "When was the last time you saw her and where were you?"

Edward's face turned light pink with his response, "This morning; I was awake and Alice was still asleep when Esme showed up. I told them I would go for a run so they could hang out. When I got back they were nowhere to be found. I tried calling Alice; sent her messages. I haven't got a response. Esme wasn't answering either." Edward really was worried, I'd give him that.

"Okay, I'm gonna get dressed and then we can hit the road. I know a few places she might be."

* * *

We were in the car within twenty minutes and Edward seemed impressed. As a wedding gift Charlie offered to buy Jasper and I a new car; a safe car. There were conditions to his offer though: it had to be a four door (for kids, you know), it had to be a Volvo, BMW, or an Audi, and it was going to be fully loaded whether we liked it or not. So, we chose the Audi. It really was a beautiful machine. Jasper already knew about the offer and hoped that I would pick the Audi because it was his favourite. To my surprise Charlie already had the negotiations lined up and I had the car within days of agreeing to it.

So, here we are in my brand new car looking for Alice. I knew we should have taken the truck but it stilled smelled like Jasper and I didn't want Edward to ruin it for me.

I started in the direction to head out of the city. We would stop at Esme's house first and work our way back into town. When we arrived, Edward got out and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

As we travelled Edward played with the radio and the built in navigation system on the dash, I opened the sun roof and soaked in the warmth of the new sun because it was still pretty early.

"So, where to next?" Edward asked as he settled on a station, finally.

"The cemetery."

"Really, why would she be there?" Edward's curiosity wasn't a surprise. Alice didn't tell many people; it wasn't her story to tell, but then again it kind of was.

"Look, I know you want to know but, it's not for me to say. If she _is_ there and chooses to tell you about why, then you will know. If she _isn't _there you have to promise not to bring it up or ask her about it." I gave Edward a strong glance as I pulled into the dirt lot. Looking around we were the only car except for one: Alice's.

Edward jumped out and looked around. He walked over to her car and looked inside.

"What are you doing? She'd be this way." I locked the car and started in the direction of Alice's family plot.

"Is it really bad?" I knew he was going to ask. He just had to ask something.

I stopped and turned to Edward. "Promise me. Promise me you won't ask her. Don't ask her unless she tells you first." I looked him straight in the eye.

Edward nodded, "I promise," He stuck his pinky out to me. "Pinky promise?"

I rolled my eyes, but took his finger anyway.

As we kept walking the silence was easy, but as we got closer, Edward started to fidget. I grabbed his hand out of annoyance because maybe if I was holding it he wouldn't crack his knuckles so much.

"She's fine, don't worry. It's just something that makes her sad." I let go and patted him on the shoulder. Alice was just a few yards away, so I asked Edward to wait a second so I could talk to her first.

I called out to her first so I wouldn't frighten her, but she jumped anyway.

"Oh Bella!" Alice threw her arms around me and I could see that Edward wanted to come over really bad.

"Hey, Edward's here, he was worried about you. Did you want to see him or talk first?" She spun around and as their eyes met Edward's face just lit up like a Christmas tree. She ran over and jumped into his arms sobbing. I had to give the man props, he took the tears like a pro. I could even hear her trying to apologize through it but he told her to shut up.

Once she got a hold of herself, she turned from Edward and looked at me. She walked over and I just hugged her. She would tell me when she was ready.

"Oh Bella, it's Esme, she's sick. You know how she had those complications with me? Well, they've finally made themselves known. She has to have a full hysterectomy!" Alice started crying again, but this time they were silent. "She told me this morning," Alice tried to say through gasping breaths. "I...I can't, I don't..."

Esme, sick? It's two words I thought would never share a sentence. She is the very definition of a vibrant, living, loving woman; I always imagined Esme living forever.

"Come on Alice, lets go home."I hugged her again, but she didn't let go of me. She whispered in my ear so Edward wouldn't hear. "Yes, I think you should tell him. I'll be there if you want me to."

"Thanks, Bells. That would be great. Esme was on her way to the doctors appointment when she stopped in. She should be home soon." the tears were clearing up and the perky Alice was coming back. She never did handle emotional stuff well when she was by herself.

I'm glad Alice decided to tell Edward. It's a part of her that she doesn't show to many, but I think Edward deserves to know; this event that left Alice jaded with no way of forgetting simply because of the timing.

Edward drove Alice's car but she came with me in mine wanting to check out the 'sexy new wheels' as she so eloquently put it. Also, adding that she was sure Jasper would look 'fuck hot' driving it. I didn't disagree. I just pointed out that it probably wasn't the first thing Charlie had on his list when choosing a vehicle for us. She didn't disagree either.

When we reached the destination of my apartment, we all shuffled in and I could tell Alice was having second thoughts about telling him. I even offered to try and tell most of it for her, but she knew it was best for both of them if she was the one telling the story.

The first thing I did was got the tissue box for Alice and set it on the coffee table, then after announcing that I would just be in the kitchen I heard Alice take a deep breath. The same deep breath she took before telling me. The same deep breath she has to practice every year on her birthday.

I decided to make cookies; oatmeal-chocolate chip to be exact. They were Alice's favourite and she looked like she could use a pick-me-up. As I began collecting the ingredients I listened as she told Edward; as she explained to him the guilt she carries around with her everyday.

The story starts way before Alice was even born. Esme was married to her now ex-husband and they wanted kids. She was having trouble getting pregnant so when she did it was like a small miracle for dear Esme. She gave birth to a healthy boy who she named Ethan. Ethan lived until he was eight years old, because the day Alice was born, he died in a car accident. Esme had gone into labour late in the afternoon; the babysitter was there watching Ethan while Esme got some rest because she was _way _past her due date for Alice. Everything was fine while she was on her way; the babysitter stayed with Ethan until one of her parents could come and get him for the night. As Esme was in labour something happened. Alice was wrapped around her umbilical cord which had then attached itself back to Esme. So when Alice wanted out, she got stuck. Then, Alice couldn't remember all the details of what happened, when she was finally unstuck the attached piece was ripped away and Esme started bleeding. And they couldn't get it stopped.

Esme was on the edge, so her husband at the time called the babysitter to ask if she could bring Ethan to the hospital so he could see his mama. Just in case. Ethan and the babysitter never made it to the hospital because they were t-boned at an intersection on the way there. A man ran the red light as their car made a left turn, Ethan was sitting behind the driver. They were told they both died instantly.

Esme got better even though she lost her son and gave birth to her daughter on the very same day. Every year on her birthday, the day she is supposed to celebrate, she mourns the loss of a brother she never knew.

And for the life of me, I can't understand why.

I've asked her why and she never really ever gave me a straight answer or she would argue 'Because of me, my brother is dead.' I would always argue back that how could it be her fault when she almost died as well? Then I would remind her that Esme surely wouldn't have recovered as quickly if she had no one to live for. And that was always the end of the discussion.

Now, as she sits there and tells Edward, I can tell that he has made it better for her already. She has someone who will always remind her that she is lucky to be here with her mother, that it wasn't her fault and that fate is a hateful bitch who no one has control over. _His words not mine._

I quietly pack away two bundles of cookies, one for Alice and one for Edward, and I just happen to look up into the den and see Alice's face. She is practically glowing as she looks up at Edward, and it made me so happy to see her happy that I think Edward may have moved up a few notches in my book. She catches my eye and smiles.

I held up the cookie tray and she ran over to give me a big hug. She didn't say anything because she knew she didn't need to. Edward waved and mouthed the word 'thanks' as Alice stashed the cookies and bee lined for the door. She flew back in five seconds later in true Alice fashion and yelled, "Call you tomorrow!" and disappeared just as fast.

And then there was one.

* * *

_That's all folks! Leave some words...please :)_

_Jazz  
_


End file.
